Nick and Macyand ice cream
by speedtexter
Summary: This is NOT a camp rock fanfic. Its a Jonas LA fanfic. For some reason i couldnt find jonas in the catagory list when i was posting it. Sorry! But this is a Nacy oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Jonas La. This is set in Back to the Beach when Macy Nick and DZ are going to meet Stone, I'm sorry if the dialogue is wrong. Please review!

Nick's POV

I'm sitting in the back seat of the cab, listening to Macy gushing about how she wants to meet this stupid surfer guy. After I pay for the cab, we walk up to the beach. Macy and I trail behind DZ while he tries to get Stone's attention.

"Yo, Stone! What's the haps my friend!" He goes to high five him, but the jerk ignores him and stares at Macy.

"Hey I know you, you're from that band." He says.

"Nick, from JONAS." Macy, being the dedicated girl she is, says,

"Wait, do that again, I wanna get this for the site." She holds her camera up.

"Anything for you, photo fox." Stone says flirtatiously, scanning her up and down. He did _not_ just check her out. I expect Macy to scoff or roll her eyes, but instead she says a giggly,

"Cause I take photos," She's practically drooling over him. I stare at her, completely grossed out by this. To make it worse, Stone unzips his jacket,

"Shirts off right?" He says as he tosses it to the side. Macy's eyes widen as she stares at his abs. Macy nods…eagerly?

"It's the…beach." She smiles again. Stone looks at me.

"Alright." I sigh, unbuttoning my shirt. I convince myself the only reason I'm tightening my abs if for the camera, and not for Macy.

"I'm in!" DZ yells, whipping his shirt to the side. Macy looks like she's trying really hard not to laugh.

Macy POV

I was pretty much in heaven when I had the excuse to stare at Nick and Stone's stomach until DZ had to go and take his shirt off. I try not to laugh as DZ puffs out his stomach and flexes his small biceps. I click the record button again.

"Kay, I think I got enough." I tell them. I try to hide my pout as Nick- and Stone- put their shirts back on.

"So, you guys wanna fish taco. You want a fish taco." Stone says, then he turns and shouts, "Guys, dos fish tacos. One for Nick and one for his fine girlfriend." I immediately blush,

"Oh we're not-" Nick and I say at the same time.

"Macy runs our website." Nick tells him. Stone's eyebrows go up.

"Then maybe I can interest you a position on my web team. Working _personally_ with me of course." Is he flirting with me? Cause I'm kinda liking it. Working for JONAS and Stone Stevens? Score!

Nick POV

Is he _hitting_ on her? No, that will not do.

"Yeah-" Macy starts to say but I cut her off,

"Yeah she's gonna pass." Macy looks at me, she looks annoyed.

"I am?"

"You're way to busy with the JONAS site."

"No," she tells me, then tells Stone, "no, no, no, no I'm not. We're on vacation."

"Where'd you get that idea?"

"From you! This morning, you said I was offline." Yeah, when I wanted her to hang out with me, not Stone.

"Amigos," the stupid-face interrupts us. "I don't wanna make waves, just ride them. If you change your mind, here's my card." Stone then yells for the tacos. Once we get them, Macy glares at me and stalk off.

Macy slams her hat on the couch when we get home and immediately focuses her attention on the magazine.

"Something to drink? Hungry?" She ignores me. "So…"

"So how exactly am I to busy to work for Stone's website?" Uh…

"Well the truth is I wanted you to relax a little bit before I hit you with all the ideas for the site." Wow, I'm so lame.

"Oh, I'm relaxed. Hit me." Think, Nick, think.

"Well for start, pictures. Band pictures. Pictures of the band." That's all I could come up with?

"So you're saying more pictures." Yes? No…

"Yes exactly other stuff, website stuff. Weather reports, movie schedules, uh, stock market reports. Did you know that Japan has its own stock market?" Shut up Nick, just stop talking.

"Yeah I did Nick!" She says with fake enthusiasm. "Why didn't you want me to work for Stone." Because he's stupid.

"Stone only wants you to work for him because you're pretty." Crap.

"So you're saying I'm pretty?" Crap! Stay cool, stay cool.

"I'm saying Stone thinks you're pretty." Way to keep it cool dill hole.

"Well, thank you for clearing that up." She looks…hurt? I don't like that look. "You know what? You don't get to decide things for me, I do. And I just decided that I'm going to work for Stone."

"No you're not." Why does she wanna hang out with Stone instead of me?

"Really? Watch me. I quit." She throws the magazine on the table and walks away.

"You can't quit because we don't pay you!" Smooth.

I tell Kevin, Joe, and Stella, that Macy quit. They told me it was MY fault. Okay, it is. But Stone started it, the stupid-face.

"Whatever you can do to change her mind, do it." Kevin told me. Suddenly I know what I have to do. And it's not gonna be easy.

Macy's POV

I can't believe _the_ Stone Stevens is teaching me how to surf. And he's hovering over me. He smells different than Nick- I mean JONAS. I kinda miss that smell…wait a minute. I smell it.

"Oh hey." A familiar voice says. I turn around to see Nick…in a wet suit? And I actually smelt him? I thought I was over the silly fan girl stage. I guess I have a strong nose. Focus, back to Nick.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, a little annoyed he's trying to sabotage my new job, again.

"You wanted a surfer, I'm a surfer." Nick says, is he insisting I want him?

"No you're not Nick you've never surfed in your life." I say to hide my blush.

"Dude she's right, I make surfing look easy cause I'm great. You make being a rock star easy cause…it is." Stone says. Wow, he's kind of a jerk. Maybe Nick was looking out for me, awe how sweet of him.

"We'll see, won't we?" Is he really going to do this? Nick runs towards the water and plonks himself on the surf board. He's actually going to do this.

"What are you doing!" I yell at him.

"Is he always this crazy?" Stone asks me.

"No, never." I tell him, my eyes still on Nick.

"Well, you must bring it out in him." Stone says as he walks away. I continue to watch Nick, and gasp when he completely wipes out.

"Nick!" I run to the edge of the water and grab ahold of him. "Are you okay?"

"Stone was right." He pants, "Surfing's hard." Of course it is you bonehead.

"What has gotten in to you?"

"This whole Stone thing got me thinking." Thinking?

"About what?" I ask him, he…blushes?

"You just seem different this summer. Good different." Oh.

"Yeah I guess I'm not that crazy fan girl anymore."

"Look, Macy, if you wanna go work for Stone I have no right to stand in your way. In fact, I don't think I can stand. But if you do go work for him, we won't be able to spend as much time together." My eyebrows shoot up. Nick want to hang out with me? Like alone? I smile giddily.

"You know, I think I'm gonna pass on this whole Stone thing. So that should free me up for some hanging out time." He smiles, I like his smile.

"Cool." We start to get up, until he falls.

"Oh, okay." My grip on his wrist tightens.

"Can we start hanging out here?" Yes!

"Sounds good." This day couldn't get any better, I think as we turn to face the beach. Then, it gets better. Nick scoots closer to me so our sides our touching. Best. Day. Ever.

Nick POV

After talking and sitting on the beach for a while, Macy and I walk along the beach. She walks into the water so its up to her ankle and twirls around in it. I smile and can't resist splashing her. She laughs,

"Oh, its on," She says, splashing me back. We get into a little splashing war for ten minutes straight, then decide to get some ice cream cones.

"Nick?" Macy stops, looking at me.

"Yeah Mace?" She steps closer, almost nervously.

"Um, I just really wanted to say that I kinda want to," She takes a deep breath, "do this." She leans in and…shoves her ice cream cone into my face.

"Oh you are so gonna get it Misa." I warn her.

"Gonna have to catch me first!" She sticks her tongue out at me and runs away. I wipe the ice cream off my face before chasing after her. I chase her all the way to the main house and to the back pool.

"I told you I'd catch up to you!" I yell as I grab her waist and start pulling her towards the pool. "Now its payback. You're going in the pool."

"No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Macy squeals. When I turn around towards the pool, I see Joe and Kevin in the pool and Stella with her feet in the hot tub. They're all staring at us open-mouthed.

"Hi…everybody." Macy says.

"Nick, what's on your face?" Stella asks me.

"Ice cream." Macy and I answer in unison. Macy glances down at her ice cream cone and tosses it to the side. I don't realize my arms are still around Macy's waist until I see Stella staring at his hands. That reminds me…

"So, Mace." I say.

"Yeah?"

"Payback time!" I yell as I jump in the pool, with her still in my grasp. We plunge in the pool, splashing Kevin and Joe. As soon as we're under water, I let go and get out of the pool as fast as I can.

"You. Are. So. Dead!" Macy says. I stick my tongue out at her,

"You're gonna have to catch me before you can kill me!" I yell, booking it.

"That can be arranged!" Macy says; I can hear her chase after me.

Stella's POV

I stare dumfounded as Macy chases Nick around the house.

"Did we miss something?" I ask Joe and Kevin.


End file.
